1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid introduction and more particularly to the perforation of a material and the introduction of a liquid within the perforation.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Various types of apparati have been devised in the past for the introduction of a liquid within a material. A specific type of this introduction includes the perforation of the material and the introduction of the liquid through the perforation in the material. For example, numerous apparati are available in the prior art for perforating material such as living tissue for introducing a liquid such as a liquid pigment into a perforation. The ancient art of tattooing involves the perforation of skin tissue with a needle and the introduction of a pigmented liquid into the perforation to provide a permanent indicia or design under the skin tissue. The tattooing art subsequently progressed with the introduction of electric needles for quickly perforating the tissue to allow for the introduction of the liquid pigment therein.
More recently, license physicians have been requested to introduce a liquid pigment into the eyelid of a person to provide a permanent eyeliner. The permanent eyeliner has a distinct advantage of eliminating the need for using pencil-type pigments and the like. Furthermore, the permanent eyeliner will not wash off even when immersed in water. Permanent eyeliners find many advantages in an age of active people. Furthermore, permanent eyeliner is desirable for persons wearing contact lenses since the possibility of the eyeliner falling into the eye is essentially eliminated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material wherein the apparatus has a reciprocating needle means for perforating a material and a liquid reservoir introducing the liquid material into the perforation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material which is self-contained having a power supply disposed internally therein.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material which is designed and constructed to standards commensurate with other medical devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material which is lightweight and low cost making the apparatus suitable for disposable use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material which may be adapted for introducing a liquid pigment into tissue.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material wherein the apparatus meters a selected quantity of liquid flow into perforations created by a reciprocating needle.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for introducing a liquid within a material which may be readily sterilized and transported in a sterile container.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention man be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.